Recurring Characters
There are many people who live in Waffle City, most of which are either insane or are at peace with themselves. List of characters Fred E. Rick Main article: Fred Rick Fred is the local hothead. He is usually quite a happy person, but when people provoke him or call him depressed, he'll start destroying them, or trying to. He doesn't pick fights himself, but others tempt him with street fights. He wears a green hoodie with a happy face on it, a white long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He'll usually be seen hovering around the shopping centre, eating sweets. Robert Bull Main Article: Robert Bull Robert, or Bob, works for Computer Cake Co. as a technician. He is always trying to make people happy, but sometimes ends up saying the wrong thing and does the complete opposite, purely by accident. He is incredibly cheerful and enjoys what he does, but he breaks computers by attempting to repair them with cake. This is why the company is losing money. Sometimes, when he is pretending to listen to something or somebody, he'll turn off and think of something else. He wears a white shirt with a blue tie and green trousers. His favourite locale is wherever there's some kind of cheese. Agent Phlum Main Article: Manuel Esperor Manuel Esperor is a Spec Ops agent for the Spiffy Pancake organisation. Postie Main Article: Paul Ailman Postie is a postman who's just about had enough of his job. He is always seen with a red post bag over his shoulder, and whenever something happens that he deems dangerous or absurd, he will put away whatever he's delivering and grab his shotgun. He wears a blue jumper with a white shirt, grey trousers and a red post bag. He is always carrying a parcel, letter or other thing that needs delivering unless he's holding his shotgun. He also tends to wear a flat cap. Terry Beale Main Article: Terence Beale Terry is a sarcastic character, who regularly makes jokes which either put down another person or greatly enhance the mood. He is sometimes seen with an angel and devil on his shoulders when he is faced with a tough decision or situation. He wears a blue and navy striped jumper and white trousers. William Board Main Article: William Board William, or Bill, is a pretty angry guy. He gets agitated at a drop of a hat, and usually goes on a murderous rampage when he is tempted. He has the tendency to break certain objects, as well as fail at quizzes on a regular basis. He owns a punchbag which he sometimes uses to take out his anger on, but it usually rebounds back and hits him. He wears a light brown jacket, a dark brown shirt with geometrical shapes on it in light red, blue and green; and beige trousers. Ted Ronson Main Article: Edward Ronson Ted is a useless madball player who is only kept on the team because he helps the rest of them score while he smacks them with a flag. Because of this, he is nicknamed 'Uni-Ted'. He is incredibly strong, but is also so dumb that he doesn't know it or forgets the times when he lifts a ten-ton weight with ease. His favourite drink is cakeade. He wears a navy top with a picture of cheese on his right, the Waffle City United logo on his left, and the Computer Cake Co. logo on his belly. Pete Storm Main Article: Pete Storm III Pete is a gamer. He has every kind of current-gen console and handheld going, as well as being the only person in the city to have ever completed a Madball Cup on MB 2010. However, it was soon discovered that he was using custom rules. He is constantly reading up on crazy new peripherals for his consoles, such as the Button-mash Pad and the Control Gear, but Internet reviews tell him that they are not worth it. He once attempted to make a wireless pad by cutting off the proprietary connector when he was 3, but it failed miserably, almost resulting in the rug catching fire. He wears a green shirt with a random, yet significant, gaming icon on it, light blue jeans and a brown belt. Alter-Ego Main Article: Alter-Ego This is Agent Esperor's archenemy, nemesis, and clone. Phlum was cloned on 15th July, 1941 when he went back in time, and found Hitler constructing a clone machine. The Alter-Ego is the complete opposite of Manuel; he is relentless, cruel, carnivorous and wears a good jumper. Somebody Nobody knows who this person is unless they deduce it from reasoning and hard court cases. He/she can be referenced if the user doesn't know, has forgotten, or is just being idiotic about the person they are trying to remember or reference the name of. Category:Characters